CoA:Fardrake
by Fardrake
Summary: A story in CoA series. a story about a boy who find his life starting to take a unsuspected twist. a story about a boy who struggling to find a purpose in his life...
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! Name's Fardrake. And I'm new to this COA thingies. Hope y'all guys support me^_^. Well, here's my intro story. Without any second to waste here's co-!**

**Fox:*grab the mic from Fadrake's hand* HERE'S COMES THE STORY!

* * *

**

_Chapter one: when the things starting to slips away from your hands

* * *

_

_Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector..._

_-Ace combat 4-

* * *

_

"_My life's boring…there's nothing much exciting things going on in my life. Woke up in the morning, took a bath, get dressed, go to school, hung out with friends and go home. Please god! Give me something different in my boring life"!_

"_Another same never ending torturous cycle of life…" _I thought as I walked through the sideways. My life…its feel like my life has been programmed…like a computer program that doing the same operation every second.

"Man…life's sure boring as hell." I muttered as I strode through the seemingly never ending pedestrians. I glanced at the sky, seeing two fighter jets flew, racing each other to achieve something…wait…fighter jets?

I saw people, running in fear…sound of alarms echoed through the air. Sound of cars skidding and crashing filled the surrounding as I felt a huge earthquake shook the ground. I fell to my back as a man pushed me. I only lay there…frozen…helpless…I felt the time became slower as I saw a creature stood in front of me, Slashing the unfortunate pedestrians. Its red eyes glowing with evil, its arms…no…it's a blade….a pair of arm blade stretched from its shoulders and ended on its wrist. Its long and sharp teeth that can rip through flesh, the foul smell that coming from his mouth…the smell of rotten meat…they're tall…their paws like leg filled with razor sharp claws, clanking on the ground with each steps.

"_oh man! I'm screwed!"_ I thought as the creature swung its arms towards me.

* * *

The teen bolted up from his bed. His body shaking, his face turned pale as sweats rolling on his cheeks. _The dream…_He thought as he threw his blanket to the side of the bed. _It feel so….real _he thought as he set his foot on the floor. The sunlight ray pierced through the small opening on the window. His room…

His prison.

Yet, this prison was the place where he could safe from all kinds of danger. He made his way to a calendar that attached to a wall that located near a cabinet. He run his finger through the number and letters, his finger stopped at certain word. "Sunday…the most boring day in my whole life" he muttered as he walked toward a cabinet. He opened the cabinet and start to picking up some clothes.

He set his eyes on a certain shirt. A black shirt with a Fox head emblem engraved on it.

_This shirt…I still remember when the first time I wore this shirt…a happy memory…yet, leaving a hurtful memory as well…

* * *

_

(4 years ago)

I waited impatiently as I heard my father footsteps ringing louder in my ears.

Then, the sound stopped. "Hans, you can open your eyes now."

As I opened my eyes, I saw my father holding a black T-shirt with a Fox head emblem on it. My eyes widen in joy as I grabbed the shirt with both of my hand, Feeling the soft texture of the clothes.

"Thanks Dad! This is the best present I got after the computer!" I said as stand from my seat.

I heard my dad chuckled and said "Wear it. I want to see if the clothes fit you"

I nodded and said "I put this on right now." I put the shirt on the table. Then, I put off my shirt and gently set it to the chair. I picked the shirt and wear it, I said "How do I look?"

"Hmmm" he put his hand on his chin and said "I don't know what to say…well, you look magnificent…I guess…"

My smile turned to frown as I heard those word, I said "Dad…can you give me something more encouraging compliment?"

"Don't blame your dad. I'm not a fashion designer! I'm just only a retired fighter pilot." He said as he crossed his arms "If you want better compliment, you should ask your friends."

"Oh yeah! Maybe Kei and Marcus would give me a better one!" I said as I turning toward the door.

"Hey, Hans! Don't come home late! Or I will lock you like the last time!"

"Don't worry Dad! I will be home on time!" I shouted as I put my shoes on. I rose up to my feet and ran toward the door "Bye dad!" I said as I closed the door from outside.

The feeling of wind blew, the sound of leaf brushing again each other, the loud sound of cars and peoples around the streets. It's somehow…calming. I make my way toward a house that located just a block from my house. Then, I heard a sound…a sound of thunder, roaring in the sky. I Fighter jets flew on the clear blue sky, they was like playing mouse and cat in turn. Then, I saw a fleeing plane shot down and plummeting to the earth and crashed on a house…the same house where my family lived.

Fire and smoke erupted from the crash site…no…my house…I quickly ran toward my home. Running as fast as I could. I tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, although it's painful, it nothing compared the feeling that I felt just now. I quickly pushed myself up and continued to run toward my home.

As I got there, I only can fall to my knees…the feeling of my tears rolling down on my face, accompanied by the sound of cracking fire, sirens and people chattering. All I felt now is sadness…rage…

"_why? WHY! THIS DAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY HAPPIEST DAY! MY BIRTHDAY! GOD!"_ I thought as I clawed the concrete with my hand. My tears slowly dripping to the ground like a rain.

Then I heard someone chattering about something…the only thing I can heard was…

"_Yuktobanian just declared war."_

War…I always thought war only an abstract idea…nothing more than a show on the TV that happened in far away land.

And now, it happened on my land.

(End flashback)

* * *

I zipped my vest and opened the door. I scanned my surrounding to saw peoples passing around like an ant. I walked through the people, pushing some people gently that blocked my way. I keep walking until I reached the door. I took a deep breath released it as I opened the door. Sunlight poured in and quickly filled the room with a blinding light.

"_I heard they are still out there… lurking for preys…when you leave this building. I cannot guarantee your safety."_

"_Don't worry. nothing can kill me yet. besides, I'm here to search for a purpose in my life right? My family been killed, and I will find a way to stop this mess…those demons will die at my hand."_

"_But, the government said they will come to rescue us! It's written on this letter!"_

"_Government my ass, they will never come here…oh, in that letter, is there any official instruction?"_

"_Yeah. They said here, wait for further order"_

"_For me…"_

I pulled my gun from the holster, aiming at the vast arrays of demons that lurking around the street.

"_Kill all sons of bitches. That's my official instruction"

* * *

_

**AN: okay, the first chapter of my intro is done.**

**Well, if there some grammar mistake, pardon me. Besides, I'm not a native English speaker after all. and expect some harsh language.  
**

**And this chapter seems quite short right? Well, it's only an intro after all**

**The story flow will be advance through flashback after flashback.**

**I think that's it for the author note.**

**Fox*running around while holding a porn magazine* PRONZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fardrake: *limped his way to the stage* Yeah…good point you piece of sh-!*looks to audience* hello guys! Sorry for my language. Someone's messing with my motorcycle and earned me a cut in my leg and sprained arm.**

**Fox:*running, holding a wrench***

**Fardrake: *sees Fox running* BASTARD!*Pick an airsoft gun*WHY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE OR I WILL SHOOT!**

**Fox: *Stopped, turn to me, twirls the wrench* Hah, it'll do no good! It's only a toy!**

**Fardrake: TOY! TOY YOU SAY? *open a box and pulls out a electric shaver* how about this?*smirk***

**Fox: uh…I'm sorry*Run away***

**Fardrake: *pull a lever, Fox caught in a net***

**Fox: MOMMY! HELP! UNCLE! UNCLE!**

**Fardrake: I will not forgive you…for what you did to my motorcycle*Switch on the Shaver***

***Sounds of Fur getting shaved and screams of agony and pain***

**Fardrake: there…it's done**

**Fox:*set a not amused look* **

**Fardrake:*Turns toward the audience* sorry guys, Fox's messing with my motorcycle again. Because of that, I collided with a rickshaw.**

**Fox: *Covers his body with a blanket* DAMN FAR! IT'S COLD! I'm going to report this to Digital monster foundation!**

**Fardrake: There's no such things as Digital monster foundation you idiot. *noticed that a horde of renamons standing behind Fox* oh dear.**

**Fox: Hah! See!*Turns toward the horde of Renamons* BROTHERS AND SISTER! THIS MAN JUST DID TERRIBLE THINGS TO A RENAMON! AND THE POOR THING IS ME! HE SHAVED MY FUR!**

***Gasp from the horde of Renamons***

**Fox: and tonight! We will give him something that he would drag his ass towards his momma's house!*Turns toward Fardrake*CHARGE! FOR FREEDOM! FOR RENAMONS! FOR PRONZ!**

***The Renamon horde glared at him with an odd look***

**Fox: uhh…did I just say something wrong?*Gave a nervous smile***

**The Horde: YOU DO! YOU JUST VIOLATED A FEMALES RIGHT! SISTERS! GET THAT GUY!**

**Fox: *let out a high pitched screams and run. The horde followed closely behind him***

**Fardrake: well, ain't payback a bitch?*gave a nervous smile*I know some slang words too.**

**Fox:*being pounded by the Horde***

**Fardrake: well, that's for the disclaimer…uh…I forgot to tell the disclaimer didn't I?**

**Disclaimer: all other things out of this story and my OC's are beyond my hand. I did not own them.**

**Fardrake: there, the disclaimer is done. Now starts the s-*saw Fox is getting nursed by a Renamon***

**Fox: Hey, honey. Wanna go to movies with me? I'll pay the tickets.**

**Fardrake: *facepalm*wait…*Check pockets* my wallet…where's my wallet*notice that Fox and the Renamon already gone*FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

* * *

**

_The flames of hatred scorch the skies, igniting Gaia's funeral pyre..._

_-Ace combat 4-

* * *

_

_Chapter two: A Lonely traveler and an unknown Mercenary

* * *

_

The Dawning sun shone its light toward the city as A teenage boy strode through a pile of demons dead bodies he just fought earlier. His clothing is covered in blood, his vest ripped apart at the attack from the demons he just fought. He slowly scanned the surrounding as he heard a sound of rustling that came from nearby bushes.

"_Crap"_ he curses as he checked his gun magazine.

"_5 shots more"_ he then noticed a gun shop that located just across the streets. "Just the place I need" he said in relieve as he slowly advance toward the shop. As Sound of his footsteps quickly followed by a sound of rustles and roars, he quickened his pace. Sweats dripping from his face as his fear start to make their way to his mind.

"_C'mon just a few steps more!"_ he thought as he heard the sound of rustling bushes getting louder and faster. He turns toward the bushes to saw a demon leaped toward him. At his reflexes, he quickly rolled to avoid the oncoming slashes.

He quickly drew his gun and emptied his clips at the demon. He quickly rose to his feet as the demon lifeless body collapsed to the ground.

"Phew…close one" he said as he put his gun back to its holster. He stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes, he said "man, just when things could get worse. It gets WORSE." Then he strode his way through the ruined door. As he inside the shop, his eyes widen in shock as he saw the shop was empty.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he cursed as he wanders around the shop, checking all the cabinets and showcases. "THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE! AHHH! MAN! I'M FUCKED!" he then rested on a wall.

"_When I thought things couldn't get worse…"_ he thought as he stared at the outdoors. The once crowded streets now empty. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his breath, trees, birds and sound of floating flyers.

"_I'm exhausted…hungry…scared…I never felt things like this before." _

Suddenly, a sound of woman crying echoed throughout the silent city and ended up in his ears. He snapped from his thought and said "Survivors? But, I thought everyone is already evacuated to the dome?" he rose up to his feet, scanning the shop once more. He set his sight on a night sticks.

"That'll do"

He hastened his steps toward the sound of crying.

"C'mon! C'mon! Where are you!" he muttered between his breath, he took a sharp turn toward an alley. He slowed his pace, the sound of woman crying setting louder and louder as he saw a silhouette of a woman.

He readied his baton "Hello, are you alright?" he asked. The woman just keeps crying, ignoring his question. "Hey, answer me" he shouted at her, though there's some fear in his tone.

Then, a sound of crack echoed in the air as he crushed a Box of cereals. The woman suddenly stopped crying, turning her head toward him. Her, Red eyes shone brightly in the darkness as she started to growl like a rabid dog.

"Are you okay?" he asked, slowly advanced toward her, he readied his Night sticks. As he just a foot away from her…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the sound of her high pitched screams filled the air, forcing him to cover his ears.

"WHAT THE FU-"his eyes widen in fear as he saw the woman stood fully. Her sharp 2 inches long nails that ready to rip him to shreds, her hard breathing that sounded almost like an enraged dog, her clothing that used somewhat to a police officer adorned with a tag 'To protect and serve' now turned 180 degrees as she charged toward him.

Hans, turned 180 degrees and start running like a madman. "SHIT!" he cursed as he looked over his shoulder. "MAN! THIS JUST LIKE THAT GAME!" (**1**)

As he got on the open street, he heard a thundering engine noises coming from the street. He turned to saw a car that sped its way 150KM/H towards him.

"SHIT!" he cursed as he jumped in time to avoid the speeding car that rammed the lady that chasing him. The car swerved around the street and instantly stopped. Launching the lady into a store that collapsed as the lady hit the wall, burying her deep in the concrete.

He quickly turned toward the car, he saw a man, wearing a red jacket steps out off the car.

"Oh man…the paintjobs just finished yesterday!" the man whined while he rubbing the dent spot that located on his car.

_Ultraviolet camara! I can't believe it! It the most expensive car around here! _He thought in amazement and shock**. (2)**

The man then opened the trunk on his car and pulled out a sword that approximately 5 inches long with a skull shaped head like hilt. He drew his gun and start barraging the pile of concrete where the lady was buried.

The man twirls his gun, put it neatly on the holster, he said "Good dreams lady." He then slowly made his way toward Hans.

"Hey, kid. You got guts to startle a witch" he said as he offered him his hand.

Hans grabbed the man hand, he pulled him to his feet, turning, he said "I see you're managed to survive here. But, with that stick that you carrying…in 10 second you'll be toasted."

"Well, I'm run out of ammo. And where did you come from?" he asked while brushing the dirt off his shirt.

The man turned towards him and said "I'm just happened to pass by."

Hans furrowed, glaring at his Car and said "Well, how you got that car? As I know, that car is very expensive."

The man chuckled and said "That baby?" The man points his thumb at the car "Let just say…a friend gave me."

"A friend gave it to you? That means your friend is so damn rich that until he gave that Ultraviolet camara to you?"

The man frowned and said "Okay kid, enough for the Q&A." he then sighed and said "I see you have some guts kid. Strolling around in this demon infested city. If I were you…" The man turned and continued "I would become a demon hunter"

"Demon hunter? Wait, I heard that name from a game…you are Dante right?"

"10 for you, kid…" he said as he slowly advances to his car.

"Wait!" he called out "Can I come with you?"

The man raises his both hand to the air while shouting "Do what you want kid!"

He smiled in relieve as he followed the man to his car.

Hans took a seat besides the Drivers seat, he saw a pile of CD's on the Car dashboard. "Can't you be neater? Look! A pile of CD's scattered around the dashboard!" he commented.

The man took a seat, closing the door, put a sunglasses, he said "My car, my rules. If you don't like it, then zip it."

Hans grinned nervously and said "Can we just go right now?"

"I'd expect you to say that" He replied as he revved his car and Drive toward a huge tower.

Hans glaring at the windows, trees and building passed like a film roll, he mused about something...about his friend...his life.

"_I'm not expect my life would be took a twist like this. This whole thing just feels like a dream...yet, a dream of a world you always wanted that turns out to be a nightmare."_ He then snapped out from his thought as he heard music that familiar to his ears.

"Wait...isn't this Audioslave? Revelations right? Oh man! I love this song!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Dante grinned, while shifting the gear; he said "Actually, I have the full album, from the first album until Revelations. It's too bad that they broke up."

"Actually, where are we heading anyway?" he asked

"You see that?" he pointed at a huge tower that spiraling toward the sky; dark fog covered the base of the tower and ended on the top. "We are heading there"

"There? But, it was their nest!"

"And there, we will bury them. Oh, you can use swords and guns right?"

''Well, for swords...I even never wield one"

"Don't worry; I'm sure you will get a hang on it"

The sound of engine roaring filled the sky as they sped up toward the tower. Heading toward their certain doom...

* * *

(1) Reference to left 4 dead

(2) A Alternate brand of Chevrolet camaro(hey, this fic is in alternate universe right?)

**Fardrake: Its done! Wohoo! Oh, if you guys wondering when the CoA would appear. Its still a long road. But, rest assured, they will appear...(of course is it! If they not appear, then this fic would not a CoA fic!)**

**Fox: Hey, buddy!**

**Fardrake: *Grab Fox's throat* Where's my wallet!**

**Fox: I*gasp*****DON*gasp*KN*GASP*OW!**

**Fardrake: Don't you dare to fool me! You took my wallet didn't you!**

**Fox: I swear!*gasp*ARE*Gasp*YOU*gasp*INSANE*GASP***

**Fardrake: SANITY IS FOR THE WEAK!**

**Fox: ACKK!**

**Fardrake: *took out a shaver* NOW ITS TIME FOR PAYBACK!**

**Fox:NOOO!**

***sound of fur getting shaved***

**A space marine enters the room, holding a heavy bolter in his hand**

**Space marine: HERETICS!**

**Fardrake: *turns to the marine* HERETICS? I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMBS FROM LIMBS!**

**Space marine: COME AND GET IT!**

**Fardrake and the space marine clashed on hand to hand combat.**

**Fox: OKAY! ****THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! FOX OUT!*ran out off the room***


	3. Stairway to the other world

**Fardrake: well....sorry that I took so long to update this fic....well, I just lose a pet....my dear cockatoo....oh dear....*sniff***

***fardrake enters his room***

**Fox: well, since Fardrake emotion is still unstable, I'm going to replace him for awhile.**

**Then Viximon circling around Fox's leg**

**Viximon: YAY! PIZZA!**

**Fox: *facepalm* Later, okay? I'm on a assignment now**

**Viximon: *ears lowered* awww....but, I want pizza....**

**Fox: Okay-okay! *picks Fardrake cellphone* I want a Beeforn and a American supreme. Medium size, no. okay Put *the phone on the desk* there, just wait for 20 minutes**

**Viximon: Thanks Daddy!**

**Fox: ughh...my head hurts....**

***sound of people shouting ***

**Ruby: I DON'T CARE! WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH?**

***The door slammed open***

**Ruby: I HAVE MY OWN LIFE! ITS UP TO ME WITH WHO I HANG OUT WITH! NOT YOU! *slam the door close* Why she must be so bitchy! *sit on the couch***

**Fox: what happened, Ruby?**

**Ruby: It just my tamer....she always nagged me about my friends...**

**Fox: About your friends? Why?**

**Ruby: she always told me to hang out with the 'high classed people'. I just don't like her way...she treated me like a 'royal pet who can't be dirty or hang out with the dirty pets' I'm sick of her over 'royal' treatment! Forcing me to wear this Fur-covered-clothes thingies! And this shoes! We digimon are no need to wear shoes like this!**

**Fox: Whoa...it's rare to see you furious like this...by the way, want some ice cream? There's still a box of it on the fridge**

**Fardrake: *shouting from the room* I KNOW YOU WANT TO EAT MY ICE CREAM, FOX! REMEMBER, I HAVE MY EYES ON YOU!**

**Fox: Gulp....Heh....how about some syrup to cool your mind off a little bit?**

**Ruby: okay. *Smiles***

**Viximon: *Viximon jumped to the couch and landed on ruby's lap* Mommy!**

**Ruby: *eyes twitches* _This little demon again...i really want to- *_ a tiny renamon, wearing a halo on her head, a pair of angelic wings sprouted from her back floating on her right side***

**Ruby's angel side: Relax, Ruby....don't let your anger control you...she just a little viximon, be nice on her...after all, she's your 'step daughter' right?**

***another renamon popped out on her left side, this time it's color was red, a pair of devil horns sprouted from her head, a pair of devil wings attached to her back***

**Ruby's evil side: just ignore her....she's not your step daughter! She only want to make you irritated! Yell at her! Tell her to go away! Send her out of here! So you can only with your precious Fox!**

**Ruby's angel side: if you do that, Fox will mad at you and he will hate you...look at Fox, he cares for the Viximon...**

**Ruby's evil side: no! He will love you if you cast that little demon away! He only want to be with you...just the two of you....how romantic....**

**Ruby's angel side: what demon know about romantic...you only spread hate and anger....**

**Ruby's evil side: what? We know about romantic too....it because we are not like you, angels who always sit on the temple of 'goodness' and didn't know about the thing called 'TV'**

**Ruby's angel side: WHAT! WE HAVE TV TOO!**

**Ruby's evil side: no you don't**

**Ruby's angel side: yes we do**

**Ruby's evil side: no**

**Ruby's angel side: yes**

**Ruby's evil side: no**

**Ruby's angel side: YES**

**Ruby's evil side: NO**

**Ruby's angel side: YES!**

**Ruby's evil side: NO!**

***suddenly the two 'mystical beings' disappeared in a poof as Fox sat beside her***

**Fox: hello *waves his hand on Ruby's face***

**Ruby: oh...sorry...*blush***

**Viximon: why, mommy blushing?**

**Fox: *put the two glass on the table* is it true what Viximon said that you're blushing?**

**Ruby: No...it just maybe my tamers cosmetic....**

**Fox: cosmetics? Wait...why you use a cosmetic?**

**Viximon: mommy's lying~**

**Ruby: *blush***

**Fox: don't be shy, just drink it. Its free of charge!**

**Ruby: okay *took a sip of the syrup***

**Fox: wait a minute, i'm going to take some snack *walks to the kitchen***

**Viximon: Mommy? Can I have a brother?**

**Ruby instantly spurted out her drink while Fox slipped and crashed to the fridge**

**Ruby: *wipes her mouth* you are too little to have such request like that~ besides, we're not your parents little viximon**

**Fox:*sit on the couch, a bump on his head* its look like that we ran out of snacks *glancing at Viximon* _This little demon knew what I want! Damn!_**

**Fardrake silently stood behind Fox as Fox and Ruby stared at each other. Then he pushed Fox toward Ruby. **

_**SMOOOCH!**_

**Fardrake: START THE STORY NOW BEFORE FOX MUTILATE ME!

* * *

**

_Chapter three: stairway to the other world._

_Though a fight every now and again does make life more interesting...don't ya think?_

_-Devil may cry 4-

* * *

_

Hans stared at a huge tower that stood in front of him, he gulped, imagining the horror that awaits him inside there.

"Fetch" Dante instructed as he threw a 4 inches long black sword

"WHOA!" Hans tumbled back as he catch the sword with his hand. "What is this?" he asked as he examining every inches of the sword

Dante pulled a pair of pistol and a long 5 inches, silver sword with a skull shaped hilt, he slung the sword across his back and said "That's the Man eater sword...the most strongest sword in the demon realms...still" he crossed his arms and continued "Nothing is compared to my sword"

Hans sighed "Showoff" he muttered as Dante slowly walked past him, he said "Wha? Hey, Wait for me!"

as they reached the entrance, a huge earthquake shook the ground. They both turn as they saw a huge worm plowed through Dante's car.

"MY CAR!" he shouted in frustration as the car's rubble raining down upon the area..

The huge worm stood menacingly in front of them, Hans took a few steps back as the worm showed its teeth "Did you have a death wish human! How fool of you to put you-" the worm stopped as he notice a man that familiar to him "shit! Why him!"

"oh Frankie~ what did I tell you about to stay away from my belongings?" he chimed as he readied his sword on his back "That car is expensive y'know" suddenly, his sword covered in black aura "You already know what the punishment right?"

"Dante! Forgive me! It because someone's ordered me to-"

"DRIVE!" he shouted as his sword launched a black-crescent shaped projectile that teared his body apart, sending blood and guts alike to the surrounding area.

"Man...that just gross!" Hans whined as he saw bloods and guts littered around the entrance "My vest!"

Dante smirked and said "Well, there's something grosser than this...." he glanced at the tower highest floor "and its certainly involving someone"

"Someone?" he asked as Dante walked past him "hey! You haven't answered my question!" He quickly ran toward Dante as he saw he entered a huge door.

"What a hassle*pant*" he suddenly felt a chills through his spine as the huge door behind him closed. "Dante! What happened here?"

Dante shushed him, readying his sword and said "there's a big, ugly, smelly serpent on this room...."

He then took some cautious step as he heard a sound of concrete piece fell to the ground.

The serpent slowly crept its way toward the boy who only stood frozen in front of her "tasty meal" she said as she licked her lips. Hans quickly turned around as the serpent disappeared in a flash

"What the hell was that?" he readied his sword "C'mon you ugly....come to papa!" he said as a sound of rustling filled the air "Dante! Do you have any idea who we are up to!"

"Her name is Medusa! Don't stare at her eyes if you don't want to be a stone! Except if you have a demonic blood in your vein..."

Hans sighed as he continued his search. Sound of hissing and rock brushed again the stone floor ringing on his ear. "Come on! Show me your faces!" he said as he glared at a huge serpent with a hair that looked to be a bunch of snakes...and he glared at her eyes....

_awww....fuck! I'm stoned!_ He thought as he readied himself for the oncoming pain....well, there is no pain after all.....he quickly scanned his body, looking for a sign of transforming to stone...but, he still stood there, in flesh. _What? I haven't transformed yet! But, that's mean i'm...._his eyes widen as he realized that he was out of the extraordinary. Yet at the same time, the serpent charged at him.

In split second he swung his sword and neatly cutting the serpent body into half. Blood sprayed onto his body, covering all of his body. "TAKE THAT! I'm Hans! Hans Grimm you asshole! Hear that? I'm-" he cut off as the ceiling start to crumble and slowly fell into pieces "Oh man!" he rolled. Avoiding the falling pieces of the ceiling that crashed to the ground, sending dust and small chunk of concrete littering nearby it.

"phew...that's a close one...." he said in relieve as Dante poked him and instructed him to look at the ceiling "holy shit" he cursed as he saw a stairwell that placed 'out off gravity' the first stairwell was normal, the second level was placed horizontally and it goes until the top of the tower.

They climbed the stairs, strode their way through the stair that defying any laws of physic and gravity

"I think i'm going to throw up" Hans said as he covered his mouth, Dante only sighed and crossed his arms and said "Newbies"

as they reached the end of the stairs, they were greeted by an array of demons that waiting to reap their flesh. Dante smirked, pulling both of his gun from its holster, twirls it on his hand and aimed it at the array of demons "*whistle*it seems they already started the party without us!"

They both cutting their way through the horde of seemingly endless demons, they were battling the demons as seems they are....dancing...

Dante leaped and unleashes a rain of bullets in a motion of a vortex. As he landed on his feet, he quickly spun 360 degrees, unleashing a whirlwind of bullets that sprayed toward the surrounding demons.

Hans swung his sword gracefully, even though he just wield a sword for a short time, he already adapted with it...its seems that he blend with his sword...each motion that unleash a terrifying aura of death...a brief dark silhouette appeared on his back, imitating every inch of his movement...

as Dante and Hans stood back to back, all of the demons crumbling down, dissipating to a black fog. Dante and Hans smirked at each other. Dante put his pistols on its holster and said "You're good kid..." he said as he approaches a huge door that located in front of them. He looked on his shoulder and said "But, I'm better"

Hans put a confused yet angry look on his face and said "show off!" he quickly on his tow as Dante opened the huge door. Revealing another path that spiraling toward the top of the tower.

"Another stair?" Hans groaned as Dante coolly climbed the steep path. As they reached the top of the tower, they were greeted by a man that similar to Dante, except, his eyes were blue and his hair were up swept, he wore a blue robe. A katana attached to his left side. The man quietly spoke "hello brother...long time no see"

Dante smirked and said "yeah...20 years...." he said as he took a step toward him "How about a kiss from your brother....or how about a kiss from this!" he thrust his sword toward him. The man quickly parried with his swords and in a flash he unleashes a barrage of slashes towards Dante

Dante break the attack by swung his sword toward him, the man blocked the attack with his sword. Their swords colliding and grinding with each other, creating sparks as they grinding with each other.

Hans didn't know what to do, he only stood in the sidelines until the sound of sword stabbed the ground that quickly followed by a sound of flesh being pierced ringing in his ears. He saw Dante struggling to keep on his foot as the Man drove his sword deeper toward Dante's abdomen

"Vergil....all this years...those quest for looking for the power of sparda still on your head? Snap out off it! We can't control that power!"

"We can't....but, I can...." he said as he drove his sword deeper and deeper that poked on the other side of his body

Hans charged at Vergil with rage as Vergil quickly pulled his sword from Dante's body. Vergil then slashed his sword in the air and slowly put his sword on its handlers

"NO!"

CTAK!

Hans eyes widen as multiple laceration appeared on his body, he slowly fell to the ground as blood pouring from his body...

_god...it hurts...i even can't feel my arms anymore...its cold...Dante...._

_Release your anger! Release that demon in you! Release the secret power in you! You're carrying the blood of razgriz! Use all of your anger! _Dante's voices ringing in his ears as his consciousness slowly gave away

* * *

_Release me..._

_who are you?_

_I am you...i am your hidden power...._

_hidden power?_

_Yes...your family is the descendant of razgriz...the demon of the north sea...._

_but...if I release you....i would be evil....._

_you won't...if you can control the power....now....release me! Use all of your anger!_

_Anger....yuktobanian...my family...demons....myself...

* * *

_

Hans eyes opened as the lacerations on his body slowly recovered. He rose to his feet, his eyes glowed red with fury, a silhouette appeared on his back...a silhouette of a demon with a eagle cap like helmet, two black wings sprouted from its back, a sword that similar to Hans's except this was bigger on his hand.

"Kill...kill...obliterate!" Hans spoke with his now 'echoed' voice as he rushed and swung his sword toward Vergil.

"DIE!"

Vergil eyes widen as Hans drove his sword to his chest "Die..." he said as he twist and pulled his sword from vergil's chest. Blood seeping through his wound like a waterfall, hitting the ground with a splash as the rain fell down from the sky...

_Bzzzzzzz_

"You are strong....*pant* but...its already too late....because now....this world will be swarmed by demons....and they shall not stop until the last light of life...snuffed out forever...." he said as he took some steps back, standing on the edge of the tower. "Master K got a gift for you..." he tossed a ball shaped devices toward Hans as a portal ripped the air behind him. The ball landed near Hans feet as Vergil disappeared along with the portal.

Hans eyes turned into its normal color as the silhouette on his back disappeared along with the wind...Hans in reflexes scanned his body, hoping to find any mark on his body.....but, it was not there, even his clothes still in one piece...he turned toward Dante with surprised look on his face.

Dante rose up to his feet, picked his sword, walking toward him, he said "Its one of the advantages of becoming one of us. You cannot die...even there's a bullet planted in your head. Heh, I even already tasted that once...."

suddenly, the ball shaped devices let out a high pitched beeping that forced Dante and Hans to cover their ears "GAH! IT-HURTS!" Dante said as he took a step back and fell to his back, covering his ears in pain.

_Initializing_

_opening portal...._

_ITS HURTS! _I thought as I fell to my knees..."DANTE! WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

It hurts....

_ready..._

"_KID!"_

the last thing I knew was....light....everything is....white.....am I already dead?

"_Honey! We found a human here!"_

"_Human? But, how he got here?"_

"_I don't know...but, from the way he looks, he just an unfortunate toddler or....a bounty hunter...."_

"_Let's bring him home okay? Besides Vixia is already waiting for us....i don't want hear her cry again...."_

"_sure thing"_

_Where am I? _I thought as I opened my eyes. Two faces looking down at me.....wait...they're not human....muzzle? Fur? Am I dreaming?

"hey, you're already woke up!"

My eyes widen in shock as I saw two humanoid fox standing in front of me. "GAH! What the heck are you!" I said as I try to reach my sword that located on a cabinet that located besides me.

"Relax boy! Your wound still need to be healed!" he said as he slowly approaches me

"stay away you furries!"

"FURRIES?" he bellowed as he cocked his arms. The last thing i know was a searing pain coursing through my face...and everything turned white....

* * *

**Fardrake: *hiding in the closet* Wait...please, don't let him find me....**

**Fox: where is that bastard!**

**Fardrake: *hold breath as he heard the sound of his room's door slammed open***

**Fox: come out come out wherever you are~**

**Ruby: Fox, relax!**

**Fox: how can i relax? That's embarassing y'know....*Blush***

**Ruby: *blush* well....i admit..i was...*blush* enjoying it....**

**Fox: you-you do! ah....uhm....well*Scratches his head while blushing* how about...we go to the movies? I'll pay the ticket**

**Ruby: are you hitting on me?**

**Fox: well....looks like it**

**Ruby: okay then. Lets go! *Drag Fox away from the room***

**Viximon: MOMMY! DADDY! WAIT!**

**Fardrake: I think i'm safe for now *steps out of the closet, slowly making his way to the living room***

**sound of door being banged**

**Fardrake: HEY! THAT'S MY DOOR! *Rushes to the door* who the hell! *open the door, his faces pales as he saw Ruby's tamer accompanied by two bodyguards***

**Ruby's tamer: Where did Ruby go?**

**Fardrake: oh....her? She just went to the movie with Fox *nervous smiles***

**Ruby's tamer: *Grab fardrake's throat* Tell your Filthy digimon to bring Ruby back!**

**Fardrake: He didn't bring his cellphone with him!*GASP***

**Ruby's tamer: *Release Fardrake's throat* i'll let you and your filthy digimon go this time...but, if things like this happened again....oh, boy....you're going to regret it *Turns toward her limousine, her bodyguards on her tow***

**Fardrake: bitch *rubs throat* man...what a hassle....*turns to the audience* okay, because of my writers block last weeks. I decided to create some weapon...not real weapon of course, you can check it out on my profile page. Just co & pas the link! Oh, and i'm working on Fox's and Ruby's sprite....maybe the Resistance cast will show up....if I have the time....okay boys and girls, looks like we must depart now, chao!**


	4. Welcome to the new world

**Fardrake: Damn! RE 5 is sooooo-! *Sees Fox enter through the door***

**Fox: *Walk past him, holding a notebook***

**Fardrake: Where did you get that? *points at Fox's Notebook***

**Fox: should I tell you?**

**Fardrake: you should do....**

**Fox: its....*rolls eyes* give me a 500k IDR and I will tell you**

**Fardrake: WHAT?**

**Fox: Then, I wont tell you~ *Walk to his room***

**Fardrake: Damn! I hate that Mon!  
**

**Fox: *laughing***

**Fardrake: What the hell is he doing? *peeks through the keyhole***

**Sees Fox sat on the bed, the notebook on his lap, his tail wagging happily**

**Fardrake: its seems he was....wait, I've never installed a wireless connection in my house...**

***Fox's chat screen***

**shadowfox: so? Can we someday...y'know....**

**redkitsune: Go on a date again?**

**shadowfox: :)**

**redkitsune: well...i love to...but, I can't risk your tamer getting threatened again...**

**shadowfox: don't worry! He's fine XD he will not bow to your bitchy tamer XD he's a black belt XD**

**redkitsune: Well, I guess I'm okay with that ^_^**

**shadowfox: why you don't come to my house and have some tea?**

**redkitsune: I LOVE TO XD I'll be there in 10 minutes**

**shadowfox: okay ^_^ **

**redkitsune is offline**

**littlevixen is online**

**Fox: littlevixen? I never call I have a friend with that name...**

**littlevixen: DADDY!**

**shadowfox: Viximon? Where are you?**

**littlevixen: mommy took me to her hose...and its hug! Liek a castel!**

**shadowfox: why you don't come here right now? Daddy cook some cookies for you (^_^U)**

**littlevixen: Cokis! Vixia want one!**

**Shadowfox: vixia?**

**redkitsune is online**

**redkitsune: ah, Fox! I'm sorry! It was Vixia!**

**shadowfox: Vixia?**

**redkitsune: well, I decided to gave her a name...isn't it cute? Vixia...awww....**

**shadowfox: yeah...cute (^,^)**

**redkitsune: well, we'll be going to your house now...i must hurry before my tamer get home. Chao**

**redkitsune is offline**

**littlevixen is offline**

***Closes his notebook***

**Fox: heh....it was obvious she were missing that time...**

**fox opened the door, hitting Fardrake in the process **

**Fardrake: *clutches his head***

**Fox: what happened Far?**

**Fardrake: I just ate a roach**

**Fox: ?????**

**Fardrake: JUST START THE GODDAMN STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Outside of that its beyond my hand

* * *

**

_chapter four: Welcome to the new world

* * *

_

_I've heard stories about you. That pride's gonna kill you, you know_

_-ace combat zero-

* * *

_

"_Son...did you see that skies?" _My dad asked as he point his finger toward the clear blue skies

"_What do you think about it?" _He asked with a smile on his face. That smile....i miss it so much....

_It was...beautiful...._

The sound of roaring engine pierced the air, Fighter jets Flew across the Bright blue skies. Leaving a twisted entrails of smoke. A plane fell from the skies and crashed on a building...the building where my family lives...

_Yuktobania just declared war_

_war...war just an abstract idea, nothing more than a show on TV...sure I've seen the pain caused by war, children left homeless...thousands were killed....still, I even can't feel their pain....i just always thought that war always happened on a far away land....and now....i feel their pain...their sorrow...their sadness...their rage...their hope...._

_their dreams...

* * *

_

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was blurry...i saw something...it was on my chest..._a yellow furred creature with four tiny legs and a huge eyes_..._its two ears and its bushy tail...its looks like a fox...but...am I dreaming?_

"Hello!"

"GAH!" I yelped as I stared at the creature "W-w-what are you!" I asked as the creature slowly approached me.

the creature put a quizzical look on her face and said "Daddy never told me there's a digimon like you...."

"wait...you wouldn't bite me right?" I asked as I slowly patted her head. She closed her eyes and purred, her tail swaying happily as I gently scratching her chin.

"You're cute" I noted as I saw a red furred bipedal Vixen enters the room, holding a plate and a glass of water on her hands

"Oh...I'm sorry for my daughter here...she's always curious about something...especially a human like you" The Vixen said politely as she put the plate and the glass on the table besides me "Well, I'm amazed you already healed. When we found you, your body is full of cuts and bruises. Even when i diagnosed you, 4 of your ribs is broken" she said as she picked the little Vixen off my chest "Well, it seems you must eat. From what I learned, Humans need to eat and drink, right? Especially if they're wounded"

"Where are we?"

"Oh, this is Digital world. The world of digimons and I'm very sorry for my husband behavior. He's always mad when someone say those word. You know what I mean"

"your husband sure's scary"

She smiled in reply, I saw the little Vixen snuggling in her arms "oh, one thing. If you need something, just call me" she then realized something as she saw his quizzical look "I'M SORRY*chuckle*how rude of me!

Name's Ruby. And this little Viximon here is my daughter, Vixia"

"Nice to meet you. Name's-!" he stopped as he tried to remember his name. _my name...my name...what's my name...who am I?_

"_Hey, are you okay?..hey? HEY? FOX!"

* * *

_

"_Where am I? Its very dark here...."_

_Hello my friend...._

"_who goes there!"_

My eyes widen as I saw a boy that looks very similar to me.

_its me...don't you remember?_

"_I-i don't...even I can't remember my own name"_

_ahhh....amnesia...a very unpleasant condition....wish I could help...but, there's one way to restore your memory_

"_You know! How? Tell me!"_

_home is the place where all things can be solved....._

"_what do you mean home?"_

_I said, home is the place where all things can be solved..._

"_WAIT!"

* * *

_

"*GASP!*" He opened his eyes, his breath became heavy, his body is sweating. He sat on the edge of the bed and greeted by a humanoid black-furred fox who sat on a chair next to him.

"You're awake" he said softly as he stand up from his chair. Turning, he grabbed a photograph from the table behind him, he smiled weakly and handed Him the photograph "Do you recognize this guy?"

He hold the photograph in his hand, staring with shock as he realized the Boy in the photograph was similar to him. He glanced at the humanoid Fox and said "He's just like me...the clothing, eyes, skin. Only the differences is his hair....who is he?"

The Fox snapped from his thought and replied "He was my tamer...it happened a long time ago...before I winded up here..." he crossed his arms and continued "It was cold and snowy day..."

* * *

(Flashback)

Two figures can be seen striding through the snow, exhaustion can be seen from their expression. The boy, wearing a Fox's head emblem T-shirt layered by a unzipped black leather jacket, his long blue jeans and his sneakers only offered a small level of protection against the cold. "F-F-F-Fox, w-w-w-w-we m-m-must find a p-p-p-place to st-t-t-tay...we NE-e-e-e-d a war-r-r-rm pl-l-l-lace....its fri-i-i-i-gin col-l-l-ld out here" he spoke with shaky voices as he wrapped his arms around his body, trying to fend off the cold.

"it-it-it not jus-s-s-st you wh-h-h-ho GE-t-t-t-ing fr-e-e-e-zed up here" Fox sarcasticly replied. Even his body covered in fur that intended to fend off the cold, it was no use on this kind of situation, the chills that pierced through flesh and bone alike, freezing some unfortunate wanderer who gave up hope on this harsh weather.

"I-I-I do-o-o-ont t-h-h-h-ink...we—we-we will make thro-o-ugh f-f-f-rom this place al-l-l-l-l-ive" Fardrake insightfully noted, although not much in positive light.

"D-d-d-d-d-ont gi-i-i-ive up your h-h-h-h-ope!" he said with his shaky voice. He narrowed his eyes, trying to

increase his field of vision, although its not much helping. He then spotted an object that looks like to be a shack "Look!" he point his finger to the barely visible object "We can rest there and warms our body!" he said cheerfully as he grabbed his tamers hand and dragged him toward the shack.

Drake sat on the corners, a blanket covered his body that he found just earlier. He stared intently at his partner who practically trying to make a fire with his power paw techniques.

"Fox" he called, caught his partner attention and asked "What if...what if I die? What will you do when that times comes?"

Fox stopped his action, glaring at him with concern and anger on his face "What are you talking about, Drake? Have you lost your hope? You always told me to held my hope high. What happened to you?"

Fardrake snapped from his thought, gave him a weak smile and said "because....in 3 days....." he lowered his head " I decided not to tell you earlier....do you remember when you infected by that virus?"

Fox nodded

"I transferred that virus from your body to mine...and that virus now slowly eating my body from the inside..." he glanced at him with a weak smile "and I still remember that day was your birthday"

Fox can't let out a word as he heard his those word

"well" he rubbed his hand against another "isn't it great? A birthday present from your partners?" he chuckled "My gift to you is...."

_Life...._

Fox held him in his arms, his tears fell to his partners face. He was scared....scared of losing a partner....

"Fox....*chuckle*its you...." he said as he stroke his partner face.

"I'm here buddy...just stay a little longer! They'll be here soon!"

He shook his head in reply "its useless....because....you will" he smiled and pulled his head to his chest "Live...."

Fox pulled his head off his chest. Blood covering his muzzle...his partner blood....

"Too bad...there's still thing I want to do in this world...buddy....live on for me...in this world..."he handed his digivices to his hand "My honor....my dreams....my memory....its yours now"

Fox held the digivices in his hand...his fur grew damp from his tears....

"Find yourself another tamer....i want you to live in this world....*chuckle* it seems it is my time already...." he said weakly as he slowly closed his eyes.

Fox closed his eyes, fighting his tears and weakly replied "Goodnight...and goodbye...buddy..."

(end flashback)

* * *

He smiled, remembering all of those time he passed with him. He glanced at the boy and said "You're just like him, clothing style, attitude, your faces, your eyes...everything...." he sighed, turning "you need a name right?. From now on, I call you...Fardrake. Since you're similar to him" he said as he walked through the door.

"Fardrake....my name is....Fardrake...."

He got off the bed, landing on his feet, feeling the texture of the wooden floor. "Now....what should I do...." he wonders as he got to the living room. His ears picked a sound of laughter coming from the window, he slowly make his way toward the window, as he got to the window, he swipes the curtain and saw Fox playing with his daughter. Smiles of happiness plastered on their faces, Ruby was watering flowers behind them. Sometimes she would glanced at the two with a smile.

"_Daddy!*chuckle*"_

"_You can't get away from the werefox! Rawr!"_

"_*chuckle*"_

_They look so...happy...so....peaceful..._he smiled, turning and opened the door. A leaf floating softly on the air, following the directions of the wind as its blew toward him. Fox noticed that Fardrake already stood a few inch from the door. His confused look on his face made him smile. "Vixia, let daddy rest for awhile...the werefox need a rest too" he told his daughter as he bent down and gently stroke her head "why you don't play with mommy?" he then glanced at his wife, and slowly whispered "besides...she is the evil witch...and evil witch need to be exterminated"

Vixia smiled and said before she ran to her mommy "Okay daddy! Watch out! The witch exterminator has arrive!"

Fox softly smiled as he saw Vixia circling around his wife's leg. _"Little children...they never know what destiny stores for them"_ then, he slowly approached Fardrake, and stopped in front of him "Well...i think you want to know this place more. Am I right?"

Fardrake nodded in reply.

"it settled then...." turning, he continued "lets go to the city..." as he took some steps, he instantly turned back and headed to a garage "Damn...i forgot I have a car..." he muttered as he opened the garage door. Revealing a Black colored Humvee with a Fox decals on its side. A machine gun attached on its roof.

He opened the door and sat on the driver seat. As he put his hand on the steering wheel, the engine suddenly roared. A sound of soft female voice ringing inside the car.

_Welcome, Lieutenant Fox. How do you do?_

"I'm fine, Cora..."

_You are lying....scanning...._

_Warning! Core stability is critical! Core condition 30%. estimated Core failure in....2 days. Please seek immediate medical assistance._

"i know, Cora...." he said as he stepped on the gas pedal. Fox turn his steer and stopped his car in front of Fardrake, he opened the door and said "Get in, i've got something to show you"

* * *

Ruby stared at the speeding car, sadness can be seen on her eyes, knowing her husband condition.

"Mommy? Where is daddy going?" Vixia asked, breaking her thought.

"Daddy's has something important to do with , honey" she replied as she bent down and scoop Vixia with her arms. She rubbed her muzzle against her and said "Lets go inside, mommy's cook a special cookies for you" she hug her daughter close to her chest as she slowly walked toward the house.

* * *

_BRMMMMMM_

The sound of the engine roared through the forest can be heard. Fardrake stared at the scenery that passed like a film reel, he then glanced at Fox and asked "if this is digital world....then....i assume everything is made entirely of data, right?"

"yep, that's right" he replied while he maintaining the control of his car.

"But...that mean i'm not in earth any longer...right?"

He chuckled "let me explain. Digital world is entirely made of data that comes from the Real world.

Let just say, this car...its made fully of a blueprint of a Human vehicle called Humvee. A military multi-purpose vehicle. Usually used by the humans military." he explained as he stopped his car in front of a huge gate. "We digimons aren't like you. Humans...we don't bleed, we don't have any specified things you called organs...." he said as he opened the window. A Humanoid armored dragon gave him a salute as he drove his car through the gate.

"If you don't have biological parts. Why you can reproduce?"

"Such an awkward question isn't it? *chuckle* let just say, this world is a mirror world of yours. You eat, we eat. You married, we're too. You war....well....we war too....we copied all of humans way of life..."even...*cough* reproduce..."

"that explains lot of things"

the car stopped in front of a skyscrapers. It was approximately 50 stories high. On the tower roof, a huge sign can be seen, it reads 'The Numerus tower'.

Fox stepped out off his car, Drake followed his actions. "welcome to the Steel city! The place where all unexpected things could happens...even war...." Fox smiled nervously as he saw a terrified expression on Drake's face "Just kidding...it is a peaceful town after all."

Drake sighed in relieve as he saw cars with various shape and size pass through the street. Jets flew through the sky, leaving a twisted entrails of smoke.

"Let me take you to the most delicious bread shop in the digital world." he said cheerfully as he slowly advanced toward a shop that located across the streets, Fardrake in his tow.

As they got to the shop, Fox expanded his arms and said "Here it is! Rena & Guile's Bread shop!" he turned toward Fardrake "What do you say? Shall we go in?"

"well.....you're the one dragged me here...."

As they entered the shop, they were greeted by a yellow Renamon that stood behind a counter.

"Welcome to-NOT YOU AGAIN!" She whined as she set her sight at the black-furred Fox.

"hey! My beloved cousin! How do you do!"Fox cheerfully exclaimed as he expanded his arms and slowly approached the counter.

"What are yo-! If that behind you a...."

"Human? Yep, you're right!" he point his thumb toward Fardrake and said "Well...i just found him lying unconsciously near my house."

"Hmm....interesting....and Fox, i'm not your cousin" she crossed her arms and sighed "GUILE! THE USUAL RECIPE FOR OUR SPECIAL GUEST~" she shouted as a crimson saurian poked his head through the kitchen door.

"Oh! Fox! Just wait a minute!" the Saurian said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, Rena...how about your...pregnancy?" Fox asked as he put his hand on the counter.

"well, it just fine....Guile is really excited to have some kids..." She said as a light shade of pink appeared on her cheeks "where's Vixia? You usually brought her here. And where's ruby?"

"well, I decided not to take her here....it just...i have a private conversation with this guy here"

"I see..." she smiled as Fox held her paws, causing her to blush.

"Would you...." he said as he leaned closer to her.

"F-Fox...i already married you know"

"It doesn't matter....i just want you...." he point at a basket full of bread on the counter that Guile just put earlier "to give those bread for free for me"

Rena growled and cocked her fist "NEVER!"

_POW!

* * *

_

"So? Did that hurt?" Fardrake asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Just...don't ask...." he said he rubbed his bruised muzzle "Damn...i always hate her when she do that..."

"*chuckle* I know...well...Fox, I saw your ID tag at the vehicle earlier. Are you a soldier before?"

"For that...it was long time ago...you want me to tell you the whole story?"

"Sure"

a Figure stood proudly in front of them that caught both Fox and Fardrake attention.

"Hello, Fox....long time no see" The figure smiled with his fangs. He slowly approached them as he unsheathed his sharp claws.

_KSSSPRANG!

* * *

_

**Fardrake: Okay, the story's finished. What a cliffhanger!**

**Fox aprroaches him, holding a bottle of tomato sauce in his hand**

**Fardrake: what are you doing?**

**Fox: i'm going to prank Vixia and ruby with this *points at the bottle***

**Fardrake: what are you going to do?**

**Fox: watch me *smirk***

**30 minutes later...**

**Ruby and Vixia enters the house. As Ruby got to the living room, they saw Fox lying in the corner covered in 'blood'**

**Ruby: OH GOD! *Rushes to Fox's side* Fox! Who did this!**

**Fox: _Just a little longer_**

**Ruby: *leaned closer to his face* he's...he's....**

**Vixia:no....  
**

**Fox: GRAAAA!**

**Ruby and Vixia: *shocked* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Fox: HAHAHAHA! Gotcha!**

**Ruby: GRRRRRR! *hold a swiss knife on her hand***

**A couple of minutes later**

**Fardrake: *sees a knife jabbed through his chest, blood dripped from the wound* wow..Fox...that looks...realistic!**

**Fox:.......**


	5. A Blast from the past

**Fardrake: *playing Racedriver Grid* AHHH! THAT GUY CHEATS! HE RAMMED MY CAR FROM BEHIND!**

**Fox: *walk past him, holding Vixia on his arms* You're suck**

**Fardrake: SHUT UP!**

**Fox: SUCKER!**

**Fardrake: FURFAG!**

**Vixia: Fur...Fag?**

**Fox: *gasp***

**Vixia: What does its mean?**

**Fox: its not a good word, Vixia....I'll tell you the meaning of that word when you're grown up. Okay?**

**Fardrake: Oh...look! Daddy Fox is teaching his son! How cute~ *Laughing***

**Fox: GRRRRR!**

**Fardrake: Woooo....scary~**

**Fox: *walks to the dining room* _I'm going to plant a plate on his head....just wait...._**

**Fardrake: Okay guys, lets start the story! And a little music of course *Play Gun n Roses – paradise city***

**Disclaimer: I duns aouwn anithing besides my OC's and this story.

* * *

**

_Chapter Five: A blast from the past_

_I was just a child when the star fell from the skies, but I remember how we built a cannon to destroy them and in turn how that cannon brought war upon us_

_-Ace Combat 4: shattered skies-

* * *

_

The wolf slowly approached them as Fox still rubbed his bruised muzzle. Fardrake stared in horror as the wolf readied his razor sharp claws. Fox still remains on his cool, sombre attitude as the wolf is only few table away from them.

"FOX!" The wolf shouted as he charged toward Fox. Fox squinted his eyes as he saw the wolf.....tripped and crashed to a waiter who carrying a pitcher full of hot tea.

_Kssssprang!_

_Phssssss_

Suddenly, there was silence....

_GASP!_

a sound of Gasps soon filled the air as the Wolf slowly rose to his feet. As soon he got on his feet, Fox stood up from his seat and approached him.

Peoples watching them anxiously as Fox stopped in front of the Wolf.

Fox smiled and tapped his shoulder, he said "Well...looks who's back...."

The Wolf grabbed his throat and lifted him to the air, slowly choking him to death.

"WOLF! W-WHA! ACKKK! HAPPEN-! *cough* DON'T YOU-!" Fox grabbed the wolf hands with his free arms in attempt to break free from his certain doom.

Fardrake quickly swung a chair that soon break apart as the chair made contact with the wolf's body. his eyes widen as the Wolf didn't even flinch from the impact.

"What the fuck?" he asked in confusion. As soon he finished his word, the wolf cast him aside with a powerful swipes with his free arms.

"Fox...!" The wolf's eyes glowed red as he roared. he then unsheathed his claw and prepared to jab Fox's chest with his claw.

"WOLF! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Say goodnight, Fox" as soon he finished his sentence, a small tranquilizer dart latched itself on his back, sending a high dose of tranquilizer to his core.

"I can't! Must! Kill!" the Wolf roared as his grip weaken. As soon Fox wiggled free from his hand, the wolf dropped limply to the floor.

"*GASPS!* what's wrong with you!" He bellowed as he rubbed his aching throat. He then approached Fardrake that lying nearby a table. He tapped his shoulder and said "Yo, buddy. Wake up"

Fardrake slowly pushed himself up and said "I'm okay...dang...what a blow..." as soon he got on his feet, he saw a humanoid blue-dragon like creature with a somewhat small horn that sprouted from the place where his nose should belong. The creature slowly walked toward them, a hunting rifle slung across his shoulder, he then spoke with his irish accent "Leftenant Fox! What an honor to meet ya!"

"HEY! Blue'Bloody'Maximus! Its been a long time!" as soon the Blue humanoid dragon stand on front of them, he stretched his arms wide and hugged Fox.

"Leftenant! It's been a long time!"

Fox nervously smiled as he slowly broke the hug and took a step away from him. "Well...just been thinking....since when you were...Gay?"

The Blue humanoid dragon smugged, his eyes twitches in irritation and said "Leftenant! I never liked that jokes of yours!"

"*cough!*"

The two long friend turned toward Fardrake who points at the Wolf's body.

"Oh crap! I forgot about him!" Blue said as he picked the Wolf body and put him on a chair. As soon he finished adjusted the Wolf's position, he turned toward Fardrake, offered his hand and said "Name's Blue'Bloody'Maximus, or you can just call me Blue or Bloody or Max...it seems I talk too much eh?"

Fardrake grabbed his hand and said as he shook his hand "It's okay. Nice to meet you Blue. Name's Fardrake, you can call me Drake if you wish"

"Drake huh? Nice name...." he said as he slowly turned toward his once squadmates. His cheery expression suddenly changed to concerned one...

"Well....what's going on with him?" Fox chirped in, put his hand on Blue's shoulder. Drake stood behind the Wolf, noticing a small chip-like attached to the back of his head "Fox! There's something on his head!" He called. Fox and Blue checked the Wolf's head, trying to release the chip from his head.

"DAMN! IT'S LIKE THIS THING GLUED TO HIS HEAD!" Fox roared in frustration as he slipped and fell to his back.

Blue stepped forward, pulled a small devices and pressed it at the chip "Sorry, Wolf." He said as a electrical sparks emit from the chip. As soon he pulled the devices from the chip, it fell to the ground with a clatter.

Fox bent down and picked the chip,the other staring closely at the chip with a confused look on their faces, neither one of them knew where this thing come from.

"Well...seems Wolfie just got a bad day indeed" Blue cracked, earning a glare from the two.

"No doubt about it"

"If this thing normal?" Drake asked, obviously, he asked the wrong question.

"Does this look normal to you?" Fox said as he flashed the chip to him.

"Looks pretty....abnormal to me"

"IT IS ABNORMAL! SINCE WHEN A DIGIMON IS CONTROLLED WITH A CHIP? DO YOU THINK WE'RE A TOY? WE HAVE DIGNITY AND HONOR TOO!" Fox roared as he press his finger painfully on Drake's fore head.

Drake gritted his teeth, holding the pain he just felt and chirped "OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT!" he then put Fox finger off his forehead, an aggravated look plastered on his face, he then rose to his feet, expanded his arm wide and said "Maybe, it fell from the skies?"

a sudden crackles in the sky brings every eyes of the living creature in the city to shift their vision toward the once bright blue sky. A red cloud swirling on top of the city, lightning crackled between the clouds, some struck the ground and building alike. Leaving a huge black mark in its wake.

The clouds suddenly stopped swirling and slowly vanished...but, the terror not ends here as a rift opened from where the clouds vanished. A huge 12 meters tall, 8 legged Mantis....with 12 evil looking eyes, huge razor sharp teeth, acidic saliva that melts everything it touches. As soon the creature opened its eyes, the creature unsheathed its 4 huge-scythe that happened to be its hand.

_RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

As soon the creatures stopped its roar. Its start swiping its huge scythed arm, creating a huge wind that launches some unfortunate civilians several feet away, some were crashed to a wall and some died crushed by some cars.

The creature slammed its arms to the ground, creating a huge earthquake that shook nearby buildings that soon crumbled and fell down to pieces of concrete and glasses...the creature then roared again, this time also creating a gust of wind that sends rubble and cars alike.

Fardrake, Fox, Blue with the other citizen screamed in horror as a car headed straight their way.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Fox instructed as he threw, Blue and Fardrake to ground. Fox suddenly raised his hand to the air as the flying car just a feet away from them.

Time became slow for him as he closed his eyes, tapping his inner power. Suddenly, time stopped around him. The sound of peoples screaming had been replaced by the sound of blowing wind. Dust, glasses, chair, water, everything around him stopped moving...the only thing he can hear now is his own heartbeat.

_Damn! Another portion of my power must be used again! Well....that's mean my life is just a day again...*sigh*_

_GRAVIGA!_

Suddenly, a black sphere formed around the Cafe, the car which seems about to hit him stopped in front of him.

"Man! What a nice car!" he said as he placed his paw on the car's roof, he closed his eyes and chanted "TRANSFORM! STEEL TO ARMOR!" as soon he finished his word, the car glows brightly and shifted into an armor that covered the Fox's body, perfectly fitting his frame.

As soon the light dissipated, a Armored figure stepped out from the Cafe. As soon He stretched his arm, a black Lance appeared next to his hand.

"Well, its been a long time since I held you in my hand" he said as he grabbed the lance, swishing it few time in the air. He then, ran toward the huge mantis with a blinding speed.

"Time to die you stupid bug!"

The sound of sword clashing, building crumbled, screams, footsteps, roars ringing in his ears that forced him to open his eyes....

He pushed himself up, carefully not to step into Blue, he then scanned his surrounding...Glass, water, dust, shards of glasses, small pieces of concrete, pebbles...everything floating around him....the deafening roar that came from the outside triggered something inside him...someone inside him.....

_Release me....release me....RELEASE ME!_

The voice chanted inside his head, each second passes, the voice became more and more clear and loud. He fell to his knees, covering both of his ears, wanting the voice to go away...

"STOP! STOP! STOP!"

_Why are you rejecting me? We are one....we are friends.....we are partners...we are...family...._

"NO! You're not!"

_Yes I am...i've getting bored....i want some blood....i want souls....i want to kill!_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_You can't get rid of me...._

"Just....just go away....please...." he whispered slowly, tears began to drop from his face.

_Sadly...i can't....it is hard just to rest your body for awhile?_

"Rest...."

_Yes...i'm here to maintain your health....your soul....your sanity....and your memories...._

"no! I don't need to! I'm not exhausted yet!"

_Hmph....like father like son...._

"Father?"

_You'll know the answer soon enough...until Then, I will rest....i will rest until you gave your body to me....HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

His eyes widen as he heard the sound of the creatures roar, screams and footsteps began to ring inside his ears. He then realized that he standing in the middle of the road. A sound of loud explosion caught his attention, forcing him to turn 180 degrees. A jet black painted, 6 meters tall robot, a Fox shaped drawings on its chest, pair of 120MM Bofors cannon on its arm another quartet of 250MM Hellfire cannon attached on its back.**(1)**

The robot shoots its cannon, hurling two 120MM High-explosive shells toward the Mantis. Creating a huge explosion at the point of impact.

Another sound caught his attention, this time, a sound of car tires screeching near him. He turned to saw Ruby and her daughter steps down from a car, he saw her worried expression, he know what she felt...she fears of losing someone whom she loves....she clasped her paw, dropped to her knees and start praying for her husband safety...

_If just I could help!_ He thought, he doesn't want just to be in the sidelines...watching his friend battle to his death...he want to help...he want to....kill....

He then glanced at the Numerus tower, he spotted a man that familiar to him...silver colored upswept hair, blue robe with a katana on his hips, cold gaze, crossing his arm with a evil smirk on his face.

Suddenly, Fox appeared besides him, his armor was shattered, battered and fell to his knees. Ruby and Vixia rushes to his aid. He want to help....but...he just can't....he doesn't have anything that he can use to help...._I'm useless....i can't do anything....i'm a coward....i'm a fool...._

_You are a fool indeed...._

A black fog quickly approached them....inside those were thousand of small sharp needles...he only stood there, waiting for his doom...until Fox grabbed him and threw him next to the Robot..

"HIDE!"

He then took a cover behind the Robot's leg. Fear crept up to his mind, slowly eating his sanity....a sound of scream shook his unstable soul...the scream of a father...of a friend....

_KLANG! KLANG!_

The sound of the needles pierced the hard metal of the Robot ringing loudly on his ears, some scratches his skin, leaving a cut on his arms. The sound of metal being pierced stopped as the fog dissipated, slowly revealing death....peoples lying....dead on the ground....he then hear a sound of crying...a sound of little girl crying....he turned toward the place where his friend was...he saw Fox, curled around his daughter...needeles jabbed through his back and poked to the other side....his wife crawled from the car...cuts can be seen from her body....

He slowly crept to his buddy was...he only can stood beside him...hearing his last word....

"Vixia...." he said with his dying breath...holding his daughter close to his chest.

"da-daddy?...i'm scared" she said between her sobs...i knew she sad not because of fear....she sad because she knew she will lose her father...

"Don't worry....daddy is here....shuushhh....do you remember what day it is?"

She shook her head.

"Your birthday.....*chuckles* happy birthday Vixia....remember...thi-this birthday will be your greatest of all...."

"Why daddy?"

"Be-because...my-my gift to you is...." he drew a bright blue orb from his chest "This....this core...will make you stronger...this core...will give you wings to take you to your dreams....so with this....i gave you...my wings..."

The sound of the little vixen's cry masked the sound of the creature's roar....anger...sadness...those emotions...build up within her heart as the orb absorbed to her body.

The father gave her a last, yet, gentle, loving smile before he said his last word "Life's such beautiful....if just I could live longer....i would take you to my favorite place....to see how beautiful this world is...Vixia....goodbye my little angel....spread your wings....for me..." his arms fell limply to the ground...his breath stopped....his body slowly became a trickles of butterflies shaped data that gracefully flying toward the bright blue skies.

He dropped to his knees, tears streaming down from his face, every muscle in his body tensed as he let out a roar....a roar that slowly changed into ghastly one.....

the sound of ghastly roar echoed throughout the city, inflicting fear for those who hears it....Vergil expression changed to terrified one as he saw the boy's body covered in black, ghastly aura.

"Him again...." he then gestured toward the boy, two of his servant quickly disappeared in a flash, leaving a gust of wind on their trails.

_Yes....give me your anger! GIVE ME!_

The boy expression changed, evil smirk plastered on his face, his eyes glowed red with fury and anger, a silhouette of a figure with two wings sprouted from his back, wearing a Eagle shaped cap.

"My name is razgriz! I am the demon from the north sea!" he roared with his dual-voices, he stretched his arm, suddenly, a black fog twirled on his hand "RISE MY MAN EATER! LET US FEAST ON THEIR FEISTY SOULS!" as soon the fog dissipated, a sword formed on his hand. A long dark blade, with a black aura covered its body, the sound of faint whisper on the souls it feed echoed in the air.

"KILL! BRING US MORE! MORE!"

The two vergil's servants landed in front of him, a knight, wearing a silver armor with a feathery decoration on its body, on his left arm a shield that formed from the wing of fallen angels, the lance on his right arm forged from the depth of river styx. The two servants glared at him with their hollow eyes....

"Pesky demons.....you, will be obliterated!" He raised his hand, smirking as a dark orb floating on his hand, soon, the city lights snuffed out like a candle being blown. "DARK HOLE!"

suddenly, the city engulfed in darkness.....followed by the sound of explosions, screams...and deaths...

* * *

"_Fardrake, Charged for killing 500 citizens of the steel city, inflicting massive collateral damage. Destroying local buildings, rampaging like a madman at the steel's city ceremony"_

"_Objection! He's not guilty! The main reason why half of the people were dead it was that thing!"_

"_I know you are the son of Mayor Fox....but, this is the citizen's will! For this city future! This abomination must be condemned! FOREVER!"_

"_I WOULDN'T ALLOW IT! I! AS THE SON OF THIS CITY MAYOR! I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE THIS MAN THIS INSTANT!"_

"_Your don't have any authority here....miss Vixia....you don't have any power left...."_

_Two huge digimon pulled me from my seat and dragged me toward the door....i saw her sad expression....she loves me....she's like a sister to me...."Vixia....don't cry...."_

"_!"_

The thick air swirled on a small cell he was resting on, the jail....has become his new home....far away from any outside contacts, he was now handicapped as the most dangerous criminal in digital world. Hungry, angry, thirsty, homesick and claustrophobic...has become his part of life now...

_I think....i just kill myself that day....it because of me those people were killed....i'm an abomination like those people said...i'm not worthy as human...._

_Klang! Klang!_

The sound of his jail bars being knocked caught his attention, he saw a figure that familiar to him.

"Vixia?"

The Vixen smiled as he saw Fardrake expression changes.

"Yes, it's me. We need to get out of here!"

"But, how?"

"Here" she tossed him a small, laser knife that landed near his feet.

He nodded, he picked the knife and start cutting the bars. As soon he finished cutting the bars, he kicked the bars down and grabbed Vixia's arm.

"Brother" she said weakly as she smiled, pulled her pistol from its holster, she dragged him toward a huge hole in the wall.

"What is that?" he asked as he shield his face from the huge gust of wind that came through the hole.

"You'll see"

Then, the two figure vanished into thin air, along with the huge hole, leaving the sound of alarms and confused guards behind....

The ride through the portal was an unpleasant experience for him, nauseous, dizziness, blinding lights merged into one, creating the greatest stomach-turning experience, although it only a brief experience, still, he had swore never, ever to pass the portal again.

A man. Wearing a black robe, sat on a chair, a cup of tea on his left hand. His black eyes that let out a wise, yet, gentle glare. The living room which the place where the so called CoA members gather. Filled with various amazing people, even digimon.

"So....that Vergil guy....he's the one who send you to the other universe?"

"Well....yes, even, before he escape, he said something...about someone named Mr.K. Did you know who he is?"

"Mr.K? Sounds familiar....." he said as he put his hand on his chin, he then smirked, chuckling a bit and continued "I know that guy....he's Kuroujaa, a sick bastard who intend to enslave all universe. He even killed my parents..."

"I'm...sorry to heard that"

"It's okay...by the way, I heard, you lost your memories, right?"

"Ah, yes....but, the thing inside me said that, I can restore my memory...he told me that home is the place where all things can be solved"

Slop smirked "I can help you."

Drake expression changed, he gave him a joyous smile and said "Really? How?"

"Join the CoA. And we'll help you to get your memories back"

He stood from his seat. Smirked, offered his hand "It's a deal"

Slop smirked in return "Deal" he said as he shook his hand.

"Brother!" Vixia shouted as she leaped toward him with her arms wide open.

"WH-!UNGH!" he cut off as Vixia pounced him. "Hey, it tickles!" he said as Vixia licked his face. Slop, who's seeing this, chuckled, along with the rest of the CoA member.

As soon Vixia stopped licking his face, she helped him to his feet and said "I'm sorry for not to release you from that prison earlier..." she whimpered, tears rolling down on her cheek "And...That day, if I was there...maybe that accident wouldn't happened....I disgraced my dad's name"

"Vixia....hey....it's okay....it wasn't your fault. It was me the one to blame..." he said as he hugged her. As soon Vixia stopped crying, she broke the hug, reaching her belt pouch and said "Oh, Dad want to give you this." he handed him a black, round shaped digivices with a blue short strap attached on its top.

"A digivices?"

"Yep"

He was curious, yet, amazed, he was honored, proud, knowing this digivices was the thing his friend treasured most. As he touched the digivices, its started to beep uncontrollably. "What's happening?"

Chloe smiled, raised points her digivices at him and said "Fardrake. A digimon tamers. Partner: Vixia the renamon" she glanced at her partner, Asumon who practically tilted its head in confusion.

"That's mean, I can fulfill my dream!" Vixia claimed in joy, she smiled, touched her Sapphire pendant, she whispered 'Thank you, daddy"

Drake smiled in confusion, glancing at the digivices screen that showing a picture of Vixia's wireframe.

**Vixia status: 100%**

**Partner: Fardrake**

**Skill: Diamond storm(Enhanced)**

** Power paw(Enhanced)**

** Transmute**

Slop held his shoulder, causing him to turn toward him "Welcome to CoA...."

_Fardrake

* * *

_

**(1) The robot is THOR from stacraft 2 if you're wondering**

**Fox: Fardrake is preparing himself right now for his oncoming TOEFL test. If you didn't know what TOEFL is. *pulled a chalkboard* TOEFL stands for Test of English as foreign language. He now-*sees fardrake playing BeatHazard***

**Fardrake: Rank, elite 40 *smirk* Highscore: 20 million**

**Fox: OI! Shouldn't you study for your TOEFL TEST!**

**Fardrake: DON'T NEED TO!**

**Fox: What? Hey! Remember! Saturday! you only got one day to study!**

**Fardrake: SCRAM!**

**Fox: GRRRR!**

**Wolf enters the room, sat on the couch and turned on the TV**

**Fox: HEY! WOLFIE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?**

**Wolf: I'm guarding your house, Fardrake told me to watch this house when he's gone**

**Fox: He's still-...he's gone**

**Wolf: well, I heard you already had a son. Where is she?**

**Vixia, running around the house**

**Vixia: DADDY!**

**Fox: *facepalm***

**Wolf: hey, little girl. What's your name?**

**Vixia: Daddy told me not to talk to mean o'l wolfie**

**Wolf: Hey! I'm not that mean! And i'm not old!**

**Fox: Okay....geez....well, fardrake will be on hiatus. Until he passed his TOEFL test.**

**Fardrake: *Poked his head through the window* Wish me luck!**


	6. a path toward salvation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides My OC's...the other CoA member is property of their respective owner.**

**Somewhere on the Cemetery**

**Fardrake stood in front of a Grave, a flower on his hand. Tears streaming down from his face.**

**Fardrake: *sniff* I'm sorry...I'm sorry for leaving you...it was my fault! MY FAULT! ALL WAS MY FAULT!**

**Ruby: *Held his shoulder, a sad look on her face* We all know it was a huge blow to you...but, he already got a good life up there...let him go**

**Wolf: *Stood besides Fardrake, looking down at the Grave* Too bad...he's such a good friend...**

**Vixia: *Crying***

**Fardrake: Those time...those happy times we passed together...i will never forget it...the times you cheer me up when I'm sad, the time when you accompany me for a night without rest...the time when you saved my life once...*Put the flower down* Goodbye...Buddy...rest well...and Goodnight...**

**Fardrake and the others leave the cemetery with sad look on their face, unable to hold their tears. They were losing a friend they valued most...Rain poured from the sky, washing the Grave from any dust...a petal of white rose landed on its top that soon fell to the ground. The once white rose turned its color to dirt brown.**

**Fardrake: I can't...i can't! It just-*Sobs* START THE STORY!**

_Chapter six: A path toward salvation  
_

_**Peace? There cannot be peace in these times.**_

— Lord Commander Solar Macharius-

Warhammer 40k

_

* * *

_

Thunder cracking in the dark skies, the frogs jumped from puddle to another. The dust blew, the water created a ripples as a foot set itself on the puddle. The mural swamplands was the most, unpleasant place for any, living creatures who ventured there. The skies always dark, no one knew why it happened. Another foot steps into a puddle, creating a ripple that scaring the frogs. Their boots were covered in mud. The CoA's, who just got in here, facing a fact that they doesn't want to believe.

"So? Is the city still far?" HT's the one to ask, he's sick of walking miles only to saw a lush, thick green wall of trees, tall grass and mud alike.

Slop, who still unsure of their destination, replied "Why did you ask me? I even doesn't know where we are! And the GPS system seems points at the wrong directions! Or maybe, its broken!"

HT's just felt he just hit by a brick, albeit the unpleasant fact they were facing, he sighed and chuckled, still not believing what just Slop's said earlier "You're funny, slop. Really, stop joking. I don't want to take another miles of pointless walking in these swamp." HT's put a aggravated look on his face. "C'mon, big guy...i hate waiting"

Slop, who still fidgeting with his GPS, said "I'm not joking! Heck! If I knew this is the wrong direction, I wouldn't have to carry you guys all the way here!"

Fardrake, Razen, Kashi, Momentai, James, sighed in exhaustion, Chloe, who still clinging on Vixia's back, chirped in "See! What I told you about buying that piece of crap in the first place! Now, we're lost because of it!" her partner, who still on Vixia's tow, sighed.

Vixia, who covered her ears, yelled "Well, you can complaint all you want. But, please, don't shout on my ears! It's deafening me!"

James, now practically trying to look something that can be used as shelter, slipped and fell to a pit full of mud. "Bloody hell!" he cursed as he rose to his feet, luckily, the pit, wasn't deep. But, still making him a bit mad and dirtying his clothes. He climbed, earning glare from everyone's eyes "What? Never seen a soldier fell to a pit before?"

"That's funny James. Really funny..." Spyrous commented, unaware that a small leech waiting for his feet on a small puddle that completely hidden from any sights "Well, nothing more entertaining than seeing a soldier fell to a mud pit before" as the leech is about to latches itself on Spyrous's foot, he accidentally crushed the leech under his boot. Creating a disgusting sound of a creature being crushed to death.

Drake, the one who keep mumbling all the way in, the sheer weight he take is an agony, although he doesn't know what the mountain bag contains. "Gee..Sis! Why I must carrying this bag all the way along!" he complained, frustrated to the fact that they hasn't reach their destination yet.

Momentai, who still calm all the way, commented "Now, this is the time to panic..."

Kashi, still munching on a snack that Vixia gave him earlier, responded "Panic? If there a monster, I should panic as of it now."

Razen just quiet, not because he was mad, nor he scared. He was hungry. "hey, Kashi, give me some of that munchies will ya?" Razen pleaded, only to be left in anger as Kashi ignoring him "HEY! I'M STARVI-!" he was cut off as Vixia tossed him a lunchbox "Thanks Vixia! You're my angel!" he start to empty the lunch box. Leaving the James, Drake, Spyrous, Momentai to drools.

"VIXIA! I WANT ONE!" Drake shouted.

"Hey! FOXIE! NEED FOOD HERE!" Spyrous and James called simultaneously.

Vixia, who can't stand from all the frustration she had. Violently growled, she shook her body, causing Chloe, who in comfortable position, fell to the mud, making her clothes dirty.

"GAH! I NEED HELP!" She shouted in anger as she took out a cellphone from her belt pouch "Wolf, this is Vixia. I need a Thunderhawk**(1)**, ASAP. JUST DO IT!" she practically yelled, turned toward the hungry men, she said "I already ordered something more than food."

A shadow fell upon them, all the CoA's member set their sights to a plane that slowly descended on their location.

**This is Thunderhawk, what can I be in your service?**

The other dumbfounded, leaving Vixia with her satisfied, happy smile "lets go"

**-The CoA Headquarters-**

A 14 years old boy, sat on a couch, switching the TV's channel, hoping to find a show that can wash away his boredom. Daisuke, who Being one of the newest addition to the CoA, he had been left to guard the HQ. Not because Slop doesn't want to put newbies in danger. But, it was more than that.

"I shouldn't have took that bet last night. Goddamn Yu-gi-oh's"

**-Inside the thunderhawk-**

_'This is Hawk, we are approaching the destination. ETA 30 second'_

Vixia stood up. Peeking through the window, she saw a city, filled with small buildings. A tower, spiraling into the sky, lightnings struck the tower's peak, creating a brilliant sparks.

She took a trip downstairs, she saw a black, Box shaped tank with twin-linked las-cannon as its main gun. On the either side of the tank, pair of twin-linked Heavy bolter attached. Vixia smirked, scanning the room once again. She spotted two Humvees parked just behind the tank.

She ran upstairs, startling the rest of the group, and stopped at the pilot's cockpit "Hawk, those vehicle...is it still combat capable?"

The Hawkmon smirked, while maintaining the ship's control, he responded "Just bring it back on one piece" Hawk smirked. Vixia nodded, she ran back toward the passenger's compartment.

The plane deployed its landing gear, touched the ground softly, a door that located under the cockpit opened.

Three vehicles drove out from the plane that soon levitated upward to the sky and disappeared in a flash of light.

_'Okay boys, make a line formation. And don't distract much attention. Our destination is that huge tower there'_ Vixia said through the intercom.

_'Well, Vixia...since when you became the leader of this operation?' _Slop, who on the first Humvee, asked.

Vixia who slight offended at his question, she replied _'since I was born. So shut it!'_

_'Well...slop, I think its a good Idea not to disturb her. Since she's the one who get a hold on that tank. And we don't want a tragic news about the death of a heroes group leader killed by his own men because of stupid question'_ James commented through the intercom from the 2nd humvee.

Slop suddenly drive the car backwards, ramming James's car _'I didn't know you can drive, James. I thought, you only can ride a horse!*laughs*'_

Vixia slammed her hand to the steering wheel while shouting _'QUIET! WE GOT A JOB TO DO!' _in frustration.

Soon, the convoy advances through the silent streets of Mon'keigh city. The ride itself was bumpy, hot and...

"HOLY SHIT!"

full of surprises...

Inside the Tank. Drake was dumbfounded as he spilled the bag contents to the floor. It was various military equipment, from a pistol to a grenade launcher. He also spotted some grenade. "I was carrying this all along? HOLY!" Drake shouted in surprise, he made a mental note to check whatever thing Vixia told him to carry. Especially bag.

After 20 minutes of driving, the group felt something isn't right. The Mon'keigh city is known for their never ending light's display, music and streets shows. And now, the city had become a dead city , empty from any form of life. The sound of the convoy's engine roaring through the street accompanied by the sound of lightning splitting the sky.

_'Well, something smell fishy here' _Slop noted, the other, nodded. The convoy drove through the silent street.

A shadow streaked through the dark alleyway, following the convoy's movement. Another shadow jumped from one roof to another, its glowing red eyes showing unspeakable fury. Glaring at the convoys. The group, scanning the area through the window.

Momentai noticed something is following them, he poked slop's shoulder and informed him about the thing he saw earlier.

_'Attention, Momentai just saw a strange creature following us through the dark alleyways. Prepare for ambush._

Vixia flipped the switch on her steering wheel. Activating the two Heavy bolter that attaches on the sides of the tank. "The Heavy bolter is set to shoot anything that doesn't registered in the IFF. We're safe for now"

"Safe?" Chloe pipped in "WE'RE NEVER SAFE IN THIS CREEPY CITY! Heck, they maybe unleash a huge creature that slams to one of our car!"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW WE'RE IN GRAVE DANGER HERE! MISSION IS MISSION! WE CANNOT RETREAT!" She shot back at her. Chloe is terrified at her reaction. She and Drake already in their group for 6 months. Vixia usually cheerful, nice and always playing with the other member. Sure, she would return to her home every month. But, this was different matter...its something bugging her...Chloe only can sat on silence, her partner whimpered.

Suddenly, a terrifying roar pierced the air, followed by the sound of hissing and moaning. The air suddenly became thick with poisonous fog. The whole town is shrouded in fog...the green fog that carries a paralyzing toxin that can disable any motor function in matter of days.

The cracking and buzzing sound coming from her comm-devices made her sank into sea of worries, The creature followed the tank, moving from behind the shadow from the dark alleyway

The convoy increased it speed, turned on their light, Vixia pull a sudden turn that caused Slop and James to swerve out of the street and crashed to a tree, fortunately, the damage isn't bad. Slop and James quickly sped it way on the road, trying to catch up with Vixia.

The tank, increased its speed, the motion detector as in one with the Heavy bolter, catches lots of movement, the radar bleeping like crazy as a vast amount of red dots filled the screen, advancing toward the center. _"They're too many..."_. Vixia then flipped all the switch on the control panel. The once heavy bolter came to life. It laser optics shone and quickly fixed on their targets. The tank, fires its twin-linked heavy bolter, sweeping the sides of the road clear from the shadowy creatures with its mighty round. Wall and windows shattered from the powerful blow of the 80 cal explosive tipped round.

_Skrmp!Skrmp!Skrmp!Skrmp!Skrmp!Skrmp!Skrmp!_

"DAMN! THEY'RE TOO MANY!" Vixia shouted, she was scared, she want to end this nightmare as soon as possible. Chloe only ducked, covering her ears from the deafening sound of the Heavy bolter gun. Drake, practically shouting Vixia to drive faster only to be shot back with rude words coming from Vixia's mouth.

The two Car sped, creating a trails of dust and smoke from its back. The fog which greatly reduced their field of vision, getting thicker "We need to find Vixia fast" Slop said in worries, not because he worried about her. In fact, he was worried about the group's safety since the only real firepower is on Vixia's tank. Armed with only their special abilities, which can't be used at the moment. The only firepower they had is HT's pistol.

The car swerved, took a turn on the intersections,. James, who had an uneasy feeling since they got out from the plane commented "Something not good is going to happen" his word proven to be true as Slop saw a huge shadow loomed over the horizon.

A huge creature that shaped like a huge cockroach, 4 scythes like arm retracted from its sheaths. Towering 3 meters tall, it charged toward two oncoming vehicles. Slop took a sharp turn, swerving on the road, the creature missed him just an inch. His passenger, Momentai, Spyrous, Kashi was clinging to the seat on their dear lives.

James, HT, Razen eyes widen as the creature charged toward them. The only respond on their situation coming from them was

"Fuck"

as the creature rammed the car head on. The car flung and flipped passed the creature, landing roughly on the middle of the road, shards of glasses raining down on the streets. The car already lose its shape. Smoke billowing from the wreck.

"JAMES!"

**The thunderhawk and Predator along with all its armament is from Warhammer 40k universe if you didn't know(Warhammer is pretty popular y'know. Especially in UK.)**

**Well, next chapter MAYBE will consist of Flashback. And, Cliffhanger suck eh?**

**By the way, if someone's seems OOC to you guys, tell me okay ;) and, it just my friend told me that my English sucks...it is true? I mean...I'm not as good as you guys are...**

**oh, Btw, if you guys wanna use my handmade weapon, you can check it out on the CoA's gallery's! Spyrous already grabbed one!**

**Fardrake:*sniff* usually...this house isn't this...empty...**

**Ruby: I know its hard for you...just let him go...**

**At the cemetery...**

**A figure stood, looking down on the grave. His cold eyes that shone red, filled with unspeakable fury...the sound of cracking and munching coming from his fanged teeth.**

**Fox: Crap...he really destroyed my PSP...**

**see ya next month!**


End file.
